Tragic
by Oddlypessimistic
Summary: So Sven's life wasn't a walk in the park. Neither was Train's. "My past is a little...tragic, Rins." Read and Review!


_Obsessed1013 here. please don't kill me! For every faithful person awaiting CAT CONFESSION, i will post very soon. this week is my spring break, so I can finally breathe without inhaling/choking on physicalscience/bible/literature/writingandgrammar/americanhistory/prealgebra/spanish1. (IT IS DEADLY IN EXCESS, I SWEAR) __whatevs. Cat confession next chapter is coming up in only 4 days. if not, you are allowed to flame me. (THAT IS NOT SOMETHING I ALLOW EVERYDAY) If I do upload it, then please let me live. So, here's the plan for Spring Break: on tuesday, I upload Cat confession. Wednesday, I load first chapter about final fantasy VII. Same day on Wednesday, I put up an original story on DeviantArt (link to see it will be on my profile if anywant to read). they will mmost likely be brief. Friday, i will strive to overcome my stupid writers block and finish the first chapter to my sequel of Time Crisis. If not, you can flame me there, too. ummm...not much going on in my life...not that you'd care...if you even read this..._

**DISCLAIMER: COOKIES FOR BUNNIES **

**(If that made sense to you, you have a problem that you need help with and you don't know what a disclaimer is. poor, poor you. go cry in a corner about your problems)**

**_ANYWHOO: SOMBER MODE EVERYONE. PREPARE FOR TEARS. IF NOT, YOU HAVE NO EMOTIONS WHATSOEVER) JKJKJK! I don't need tears. _**

_"How's it feel, acting like a child and causing problems for everyone who cares about you?"_

_ "I feel sorry for Sven, risking his life for someone who doesn't even care."_

Rinslet said that to me. What the heck did she know about me? I didn't ask Sven to take the bullet. He just did. All I know is that it had something to do with his eye. Rins had explained that, too. Apparently, when Sven was an IBI agent, his partner had died in the same incident that Sven lost his real eye. His friend donated his eye as he died and Sven recieved the gift of the gift of the Glaspair Eye.

_"It's a constant reminder of his tragic past."_

I almost laughed as she walked away. Tragic? _Tragic?_ Rinslet thought she knew me, but she had me all wrong. If she was so hooked on Sven's tragic past, what about mine? What about watching my parents being murdered in front of my eyes when I was nine? What about Zaguine training me to be an elite assassin at age 11? What about Chronos finding me on the streets as a kid and training me to become an even better assassin? What about joining Chronos and becoming a number? What about BLACK CAT? What about Creed killing Saya for no better reason than an idiotic superstition?

If she wanted tragic, i could give her tragic. _My_ story could make Sven's look like a walk in the park! He was lucky! He had parents, he grew up and decided he wanted to be a IBI agent! He had control of his life! He didn't need to get caught up with me!He had choices! I wasn't needed! He could just forget about me!

I closed my eyes, refusing to let the tears rain down. They'd think I was being childish.

**Some Hours later...**

Everyone's asleep. Except me. I sit up, not tired. Toying with Hades, I watch the sun come up over the water. It's so beautiful...it reminded me of Saya. She was the only light in my world, and Creed had exstinguished her. Creed couldn't blow out this one. I feel something slide down my cheek. I wipe it away, surprised to find a tear. I stare at it as it makes its way down my finger and drops to the ground, forgotten. I hear something behind me, and quickly turn around, Hades cocked and ready. It was Sven. He held up his hands as a gesture of peace. I lower it and turn back around. I'm on edge. Creed's "reunion" had left me like that.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I shrug. He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? Now stop sulking. It's just, if you had gone after Creed, I could only see you dying."

Now it's my turn to sigh.

"Thanks for being concerned, but-"

"I'm not finished. Please just tell us what went on between you and Creed. Partners are supposed to do stuff like that, lean on each other."

I'm silent. How _would_ they react to the whole truth? Wait a minute...

"Rins and Princess are awake aren't they?"

"How'd you know?"

"You said 'us'."

Groans came from behind us.

"Sven! now he won't tell us!" Rinslet looked like she'd throw something at Sven.

I'm silent. Would they still accept me? I wonder. Maybe...maybe just the condensed story...and...and only about Creed.

Rilet was yelling at Sven when I said quietly, "Creed and I were both in Chronos together."

It got silent, and i could feel their stares on me. "I got up to the position of number, but Creed was too bloodthirsty to be an elite assassin. When I decided to leave, he killed someone close to me, thinking i was under a spell, and that was the only way to release me. We fought each other, and I thought he'd died in the tanker explosion near the warf where we'd been fighting. that's when you guys found me."

I stand up as I finish my narrative. "He's alive, and I swore I'd kill him. Not for me, for..." I trail off.

I'd said too much.

"Train, why didn't you tell us earlier? This makes a little more sense now."

I go stiff.

"My past is a little...tragic, Rins. I'd only tell you if i thought you'd be able to handle it."

I turn away, and start for the car. "Well? Are we going after Creed or not?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder.

~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~BC~

"So, Train." Sven started as we drove away. "Why didn't you shoot Creed? Didn't you promise someone? Is that heart of yours growing inside you?"

"Shut up." I say irritably. I really don't want to go any deeper. But Sven was persistent.

"So, who is this Saya lady, anyway? Your girlfrend?"

I start silently. They all notice. My gaze softened sadly.

"It- it wasn't anything like that. She was just a really close friend." I say, hoping to let it go at that.

"So does that mean she dumped you, right Train?" Eve asked.

I close my eyes. It wasn't worth getting into. For now.

Wow. So. .Please don't kill me. Uhm. Please Review if you liked it, if not then you can take your little emotionless self and leave. JKJKJK I believe that all of you love me..I hope.

If not then I fail as a writer, huh? So tell me if you hated it/loved it/never-want-to-see-another-story-out-of-me-again.

REVIEW BUTTON IS WRITTEN IN BLUE IF YOU WANNA DO IT AND BE NICE.

If any of you are wondering how in the heck I came up with that disclaimer, it is 3:28 am in Knoxville, TN but in my hometown of Nashville, it's 2:28 am.

Try to come up with disclaimers on the spot. It's fun when you're really tired and can't go to bed.

Sometimes I stay up and write them down because I like them so much.

Which just goes to prove how much of a life i don't have.

JKing about writing down the disclaimers. I do have a life.

Sorta...

ANYWHOO

this one is going to bed. goodnight all...or really good morning.

Not like you are awake tho...

This one needs to shut up now. Goodnight.

OBSESSED1013


End file.
